


Alternate Meetings

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PynchWeek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam saw who was his partner, he was glad he hadn't been eating or drinking. Instead, he ran his finger across the pinned sheet on the corkboard outside his professor's office. He found his name again under the engineering column and ran his finger in a parallel line until he found the name under “design.” Nope, he wasn't seeing things. His partner was to be Ronan Lynch.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Day 1 Prompt: Alternate Meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Meetings

When Adam saw who was his partner, he was glad he hadn't been eating or drinking. Instead, he ran his finger across the pinned sheet on the corkboard outside his professor's office. He found his name again under the engineering column and ran his finger in a parallel line until he found the name under “design.” Nope, he wasn't seeing things. His partner was to be Ronan Lynch.

Adam had heard of Ronan. More myth than man. More callous than kind. He would bite anyone's head off or fix you with a death glare. He wasn't one to get along with anyone. He was a perpetual longer, but wasn't that what was said about all geniuses? And Ronan Lynch was one.

Adam had been inspecting the art department's talent pool since freshman year in preparation for the senior year optional dissertation project that utilized the promising minds from the engineering and art schools. Ronan had been on Adam's wish list since the beginning and he got higher and higher with each student show. Immaculate structures made of clay. Abstract paintings of trees, ravens, and kings (at least that's what Adam saw). The photo essay that demonstrated how to flip someone off from different camera angles and locations. Some of the work seemed ridiculous (the photo essay) while others haunted Adam (he dreamt the paintings for months after the show and would occasionally dreamed about them now).

While Adam was amazed by Ronan's talent, the myth intimidated him. But Adam needed to get this project done. Without it, he would need an internship to beef his already impressive portfolio. However, as his scholarship funding wasn't set up for a fifth year, he needed to pass the project.

With a sigh, he headed toward the art buildings where the project students would be meeting for the next year. He didn't know where he was going since he only attended the shows and he felt too embarrassed to outright ask someone. After figuring out the numbering system, he raced into a wide amphitheater style room with two person desks and about half the room filled with loud chatter. He glanced around to see there was a way to find Ronan (he had never actually seen him). As he turned to look among the already seated students, a sharp tip flew right at him. He moved quickly to avoid the paper airplane from blinding him and picked it up. There was nothing written on it and no one had reacted like they wanted it back.

Instead of standing around any longer, he made his way up the stairs with the goal to find a desk within clear view of the door. About halfway up, he spotted a desk with a glum-looking man that further accentuated the sharpness of his buzzcut. The man wasn't what caught Adam's attention – it was the piece of paper folded like a nameplate and “PARRISH” written in thick Sharpie black letters.

Adam exited the stairs and made his way to the desk. He pulled the chair out and placed his backpack there.

“I'm Parrish.”

Ronan, or who he hoped was Ronan, turned to him and immediately adopted a grimace. “Ronan.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief that he had while moving his backpack to the tabletop. “What's your specialty?”

Ronan hiked an eyebrow in confusion. “Sorry?”

“Your art specialty? I've seen your work before but didn't know if you declared yet.”

The man smirked but it wasn't pleasant, “You troll art shows? Please don't tell me you've given this project a thought before sign-up?”

Adam blushed for a second before stopping it, “And what if I was? It's better to be prepared than dicking around.”

Ronan chuckled and muttered something that sounded like, “Another Gansey. Just my luck.”

Adam didn't know who Gansey was, but the thought made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this feels incomplete. I had started it to be longer but lost steam rather quickly. I may come back and explore this story a little more.


End file.
